Rebecca Cohen
Character Description Name: 'Rebecca Cohen '''Species: '''Human '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''24 'Appearance Height: 5' 5'' Hair Color: Medium Brown Eye Color: Light brown 'Strengths and Weaknesses' Skills: 'Rebecca is a soldier trained by some of the toughest veterans in the Levant. Rebecca is skilled with firearms and hand-to-hand combat, can hunt, fish, construct make-shift shelters and has exceptional stamina. '''Weaknesses: '''Rebecca is still very young and, under the tough-girl exterior, depressed and lonely. She can also be somewhat rash. 'Personality "Yes, it will probably all go wrong and get whomever is at the controls killed... but chasing after this crazy idea is better than sitting around waiting to die." Rebecca's almost defining trait is her almost fanatical dedication to the task of completing Tariq's mission to get to Denver. Over the year's, Tariq has taken on the role of a surrogate father... though she tends to be far more obedient than one would expect from a 24 year old daughter. Rebecca has a devil-may-care attitude towards her own safety and can appear cold; barely moved by the deaths of her comrades. This facade is the result of the almost unbearable number of friends and comrades she has lost, each of whom she mourns. Under the surface, the mission is the only thing keeping her from giving up on life altogether. Despite the losses she has suffered, Rebecca desperately wants to build fresh relationships and will warm towards people who show an interest in her, particularly people of about her own age. Amongst friends her mask will drop, revealing a somewhat immature, though fiercely loyal girl behind the facade. 'Background' 'What she did before the War: ' fresh IDF recruit. 'What she does now: ' The sole survivor of Tariq al Zubi's escort '''Backstory: '''When the Ragon invasion struck earth, Rebecca Cohen had just been drafted into the IDF and had yet to complete basic training when her barracks were hit. What resulted was a massacre with only a handful of troopers making it out alive, through dumb luck more than skill. Rebecca made it out on her own, with only the clothes on her back and no communications gear of any kind. Instead of attempting to link up with any other IDF units, she set off in the direction of Tel Aviv, and her parents. The route to Tel Aviv was clogged with destroyed and abandoned vehicles. Rebecca met others, though all were heading in the other direction, fleeing away from the coast. She learned from the survivors that Tel Aviv was burning and Ragons were hunting people in the streets. While she began to seriously doubt that her parents had survived, Rebecca continued her journey, arriving to find Tel Aviv a ghost town. She made it to her parents' apartment, though there was no sign of them and no indication of where they might be. After waiting for several days, with a heavy heart, Rebecca concluded they must have been killed or taken by the invaders. By sheer chance, while searching through the rubble for supplies, Rebecca encountered an IDF company attempting to extract a cryptographer from the city and move them to a secure location in Jordan to continue their work. The Captain in charge of the company ordered her to join up and, despite privately feeling the war was already lost, Rebecca obeyed. The Company found their way to a facility near Amman, which was where Rebecca met Tariq al Zubi for the first time. Tariq reminded her of her father and over time a strong bond formed between the pair with Tariq nicknaming her 'Windflower' after the red anemones that bloomed on the hillsides outside the complex each spring. Four years after the invasion, a breakthrough was made by the academics at the facility and while Rebecca didn't entirely understand what they were doing or how it would save humanity, she trusted them enough to think there was a chance of success. Along with the rest of the soldiers and academics at the facility, Rebecca set off for Denver, Colorado. After a long, dangerous trek, of which Tariq was the only surviving academic, the team managed to find a submarine in Mersin, Turkey, which they used to cross the Atlantic to New York. Unfortunately, within a day of disembarking, the team was ambushed by Ragon hunters. Rebecca was the sole surviving soldier, coming within a hair's breadth of being taken herself; stunned already by a nearby explosion, Rebecca stumbled against Tariq, inadvertently taking the tranquiliser dart meant for him. Tariq them half-carried, half-dragged her to safety. Adventures Since Meeting the Travellers ... Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Endless Knot Category:Endless Knot Characters